Millenniuum Destiny
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: A young girl, who is as a good a card player as Seto Kaiba has entered the Battle City Tournament and now she's at the finals where she has to do the un-thinkable. But the Finals is just the beginning. The madness doesn't stop there. RR!
1. Don't ever taunt her!

This is like another attempt of mine at a YGO fic to get more reviews than freaken 2! So here goes.  
  
You'll understand the story line as it goes. So bare with me here.  
  
But I will give you a profile! OR 2..  
  
Piper(17)-A cocky blonde haired green eyed girl. When I mean cocky I mean duel monsters crazy cocky! She and her sister Haylie are the only remaining Lunarians in the world and now they are looking for alittle fun! Double cross them and they will hit you with their Cosmic moon slave spell. She happens to own another un-known millennium item that's called the millennium mirror(I know, kinda stupid) put it has some defensive attacks on it and it can show who ever uses it their true desires (meaning what they really want in life, or what's in their heart. ) She too is an excellent duelist. As good as..Seto Kaiba?!  
  
Haylie (16)-The smarter sibling with purple hair and eyes. She is too good and has the knowledge about duel monsters. But she's sometimes shy when a guy hints he's trying to get close to her. You'll see an example when you read here. But man...what a major attitude.  
  
Secrets revealed, secret still untold-I'll tell you..you'll find out amazing stuff that might be suprising and you'll get blown away! or..that's just my opinion..until I write it . ^___^  
  
***STARTING WITH KAIBA'S 2nd BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT! ***  
  
*gang walks around*  
  
Yugi: 2 more cards Joey and you're in!  
  
Joey: Same wit' you Yuge!  
  
Serenity: I'm so excited for you bro!  
  
Mai: You're doing well for yourself, Joseph.  
  
*crowd gathered*  
  
Tristan: What's all this commotion about?  
  
Boy: I heard this girl has 3 major powerful cards in her deck and doesn't even lose any life points when she battles!  
  
Boy #2: I heard she never lost a game before!  
  
Joey: Oh yeah? *all arrogant* Let's go check out dis duelist!  
  
*all come through the crowd*  
  
Duke: It's a cute girl!  
  
Tristan: A very cute girl!  
  
Piper: *takes card out of her duel disk* Hm.  
  
Guy: What do you have now? Nothing will defeat my Medusa Queen!  
  
Piper: I play...*puts card down* The beast of the Moon!  
  
*hologram of a wolf appears*  
  
Wolf: *roars*  
  
Guy: *Get's scared*  
  
Yugi: I've never seen that card before!  
  
Joey: Me neither!  
  
Mai: That must be rare!  
  
Piper: Go my beast! Attack with your Dismay Strike!  
  
Wolf: *howls* *slashes the Medusa Queen*  
  
Medusa Queen: *screams and bursts into dust*  
  
*holograms fade*  
  
Piper: *smirks*  
  
Joey: DAh! She's scares me!  
  
Haylie: *cheering* Ya! Ya! WHoo!! Nobody beats her!  
  
Piper: *walk towards the guy**hair blowing in the wind* *passes by Joey*  
  
Joey: *sniffs*  
  
Tristan: What's that smell?  
  
Duke: It smells kinda great..like vanilla.  
  
Joey: Dat girl smells pretty. *blushes*  
  
Mai: *annoyed* Oh give me a break.  
  
Guy: *faints*  
  
Piper: *kneels* *picks up his 2 locator cards and one of his rare cards* Gotta try better next time guy. You may just win. *walks again past the gang*  
  
Tristan: Now I'm just dyin' to have vanilla ice cream.  
  
Tea: Me too.  
  
Piper: *walks over to Haylie*  
  
Haylie: *jumping up and down* Yay! That was great!!  
  
Piper: Ya! Only 2 more to go and I'm at the finals!  
  
Haylie: But we better hurry and win this. We don't have that much time left.  
  
Yugi: Hey! Excuse me!  
  
Piper & Haylie: *both turn*  
  
Yugi: That was some really great dueling!  
  
Serenity: You really showed some stuff out there!  
  
Tristan: So is it really true? You never lost a duel?  
  
Piper: True. But I think I'm gunna lose some day.  
  
Mai: Oh really? Then how about we duel right now?  
  
Piper: Sorry, but I have no time for mini-duels right now. I'm on a time limit. *walks with Haylie*  
  
Mai: A time limit?! I bet you're just chicken!  
  
Piper: *Stops*  
  
Haylie: *turns her head* You'd really not want to get her mad right now. You wouldn't like her when she get's mad.  
  
Mai: I wouldn't? You're just a big loser chicken Ms. Big shot! You're so such a big show off!  
  
Joey: *annoyed* Speak for yourself.  
  
Yugi: Now Mai, just because she doesn't want to duel you doesn't mean you can make fun of her.  
  
Piper: *Walks*  
  
Haylie: Nice meeting you guys.  
  
Mai: I knew it. She's scared.  
  
Piper: *turns and yells* Say that again and you will regret it.  
  
Mai: oh really?!  
  
Piper: *casts* Bomb Di wind!  
  
*gust of wind hits them*  
  
Mai: *trying not to get blown away*  
  
Duke: *trying to keep steady* What's going on here? All of a sudden there's a gust of wind.  
  
Haylie: You're lucky that wasn't a strong Bomb Di Wind or else you could've been living on a roof top with out any doors or such for the rest of your life..or until the fire men get you down. *peace sign* Take it easy everyone! *Walks with Piper*  
  
Joey: Who are they?  
  
Tristan: Some weird pretty girls, that's for sure.  
  
I'mma go to bed now. **yawns**  
  
Read and review! 


	2. JeanClaude Magnum a spellcaster?

Disclaimer: What I forgot to say last time is that I do not own Yu-gi-oh! And I never will!!!*sobs* I just own Piper, HAylie, and the Millennium Mirror!  
  
Eros: (my alter ego) when can I come into the story?  
  
Me: You won't be in this story.  
  
Eros: Oh why not?!  
  
Me: You were already in a story and you're already in a story that's in the works right now!  
  
Eros: But it doesn't hurt to be in one more story, right?  
  
Me: Hey! You're not even done mopping the floor! Go to it SLAVE!!  
  
Eros: *takes the mop**starts muttering to herself*  
  
Me: Read on!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Chapter 2: I must have her at all costs!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
**NIGHT**  
  
Piper & Haylie: *both walking*  
  
Haylie: Okay, it's been awhile and you still don't have your locator cards to go to the stinking finals!!  
  
Piper: Everyone's just afraid I'm going to beat them, Haye. It's no biggie. If we can't find another duelist say..in 10 minutes, I can just summon up the last 2 loccator cards I need and we can go.  
  
Haylie: *staring at a poster of ...Jean Claude Magnum(YES LADIES AND GENTE FOLK! HE IS BACK AGAIN!) as a knight* Hey look at this.  
  
Piper: *get's angry* YOU DIDN'T EVEN HEAR A WORD I SAID, did you?! *looks at the poster* Hey, that does look kinda cool.  
  
Joey: Hey!!  
  
Piper & Haylie: *both look*  
  
Piper: *Annoyed* Oh great, the goodie two-shoes patrol.  
  
*gang walks over to them*  
  
Joey: Did you happen to get your locator cards yet?  
  
Haylie: No, we didn't. It seems every duelist here is afraid of Piper.  
  
Piper: *laughs out loud*  
  
Yugi: So your name's Piper, huh?  
  
Piper: It sure is. & just by the looks of all of you, I can guess all your names.  
  
Joey: *confused* huh? You can?  
  
Piper: Let's see..*grunts* Tristan, Duke, Tea, Yugi, Mai, Serenity, and you must be Joey. Serenity and you are siblings. Am I right?  
  
Tristan: whoa!  
  
Duke: How'd you know?!  
  
Haylie: Piper has a psychic power in her and it's like there's a data base inside her brain and she can automatically guess who you are.  
  
Yugi: well that's amazing!  
  
Haylie: Oh I'm Haylie by the way.  
  
Serenity: Nice to meet you Haylie.  
  
Duke: Nice name.  
  
Tristan: Beautiful.  
  
Duke: I called it first!  
  
Haylie: *turns the other way and blushes*  
  
Mai: What are you spending your time looking at this lame poster, Piper. He's not really that famous.  
  
Piper: Well, I'm thinking this is his new movie. It'll be great if I had a chance to see it.  
  
Joey: *looks* It does look pretty cool! Knight-style!  
  
Tristan: But last time you said he was a lame-o.  
  
Joey: He may be a lame-o but dat doesn't make me stop seein' his movies.  
  
Piper: Uh, Mai? I'm sorry back there. For that windy thing. I just had a lot on my mind and really wanted to get to the finals.  
  
Mai: Don't sweat it. I was pretty jealous of what those people where saying about you.  
  
Piper: *scratches head* Yeah..  
  
Haylie: You think, if we ever have a chance, we can see this movie Piper?  
  
Piper: IF we can, sure.  
  
Tea: What's up? Do you girls have to be somewhere after the tournament finals?  
  
Piper: Uh..not exactly.  
  
Haylie: It's nothing really!  
  
*car driving down the road*  
  
*car stops to a halt*  
  
Tristan: Who's this guy?!  
  
Jean: *comes out of his car*  
  
All: *except Haylie and Piper* Jean Claude Magnum?!  
  
Jean: Oh hello all. Piper, honey buns!  
  
Joey: Honey buns?! DO you know this guy?  
  
Piper: *shrugs*  
  
Mai: Geez, Jean. Would you just get out of here you big fraud?  
  
Jean: In your case Mai, I'm not leaving here with out the thing that I want. Piper!  
  
Joey: What do you want with Piper, ya freak?!  
  
Piper: *looks at him*  
  
Jean: *walks up to her* *hands her a bouquet of roses*  
  
*all except for Haylie, Piper, and Jean fall*  
  
Mai: You're going to ask her to marry you?!  
  
Piper: What?!  
  
Haylie: You must be crazy!  
  
Jean: Piper, my love. You must remember the promise HAylie made to me about you.  
  
Piper: *glares at Haylie* What promise?!  
  
Haylie: *sweat drops* I seriously don't know what he's talking about.  
  
Piper: huh.. =====================================================================  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
~~DUEL MONSTERS CONVENTION~~  
  
Piper: There, I win.  
  
Jean: *speechless*  
  
Haylie: *laughs victoriously* No one can beat Piper!  
  
Piper: *walks * Challenge me again when you have a better strategy.  
  
Haylie: Yeah, then she'll really love you then!  
  
=========================================================================  
  
***PRESENT***  
  
Piper: Uh..  
  
Jean: *holds the hugest diamond ring in her face*  
  
Piper: *looks* DAH! *falls*  
  
Mai: *looks* Hey! That's a way bigger one than the one you offered me!  
  
Jean: Of course it is. You weren't really worthy to have a Hollywood husband then.  
  
Haylie: You could really break ice with that ring.  
  
Piper: *angry face at Haylie*" She'll really love you then?!" Haylie!  
  
Haylie: *scared**sweat drops**nervous chuckle*  
  
Piper: *yells* You gotta watch what you say!! Some losers like this goof may take it seriously!!  
  
Haylie: *low voice* I thought I was being sarcastic.... But she said come duel her again when you have a new strategy.  
  
Jean: Well I do! *takes out duel disk and puts it on his arm* And I already have my ( I drew a blank on how many locator cards they were suppose to have so I put 6) 4 locator cards as well!  
  
Haylie: *whispers to Piper* Hey Pipey, take this, that guy has enough locator cards for you to enter the finals!  
  
Piper: You think I can take him?  
  
Haylie: look at all the new people that are supporting you now.  
  
Piper: *looks* Well that's because they all hate Jean.  
  
Haylie: I'm thinking one of them wants you to duel so he can duel you in the finals.  
  
Piper: Who?  
  
Haylie: The one who's defending you? Besides, if you win now, we'll go to the finals and our destiny will be fulfilled.  
  
Jean: So how 'bout it, sugar lump?  
  
Mai: Oh would you just can it with the nick names?  
  
Piper: Fine! I accept. But when I win, I'm taking 2 of your locator cards and heading to the finals.  
  
Jean: Sure! And if I win, I take 2 of your locator cards, take your place in the finals, and you get to become Mrs. Magnum!  
  
Yugi: Piper, are you sure?  
  
Mai: This is nothing to risk what you worked so hard to get for.  
  
Piper: I know. I'll be fine.  
  
Joey: Just be careful. Some of his tricks is holly wood made!  
  
Haylie: Just waste this guy sis!  
  
(A/N: I'm really bad at describing the duel monsters fight so I'm just going to involve the commentary through out the whole story. So bare with me, okay? Thanks! )  
  
*All watching*  
  
~~LATER~~  
  
*Piper losing!*  
  
Haylie: *speechless*  
  
Duke: This is a first! A guy who actually makes her lose her life points!  
  
Jean: Kind of a romantic thing huh, Piper?  
  
Piper: Oh! I feel like I'm gunna gag!!  
  
Joey: me too! Hurry and beat the guy Piper!  
  
Piper: *eyes looking back at him but head facing the duel**thinking*"He's really cheering me on. But I can't get him involved with my task at hand after this duel"  
  
Jean: Are you thinking of our wedding, lovey-dove?  
  
Piper: No, I was thinking which is better to defeat you with.  
  
~~LATER~~  
  
*piper was winning then she's in the losing range again!*  
  
Yugi: Oh come on Piper!  
  
Tea: You have to beat this creep or you'll become Mrs. Jean-Claude Magnum!  
  
Joey: *growls* We can't let dat happen! Haylie!  
  
Haylie: *looks at him* huh?  
  
Joey: Does your sister have anything in her deck to defeat dis guy?  
  
Haylie: Yeah, she does. "The Beast of the Moon" would automatically wipe this guy's life points out.  
  
Yugi: We've all seen that card! You're right!  
  
Joey: hey Piper! You should play your Beast of the Moon card already!  
  
Piper: What do you think I've been trying to pull?!  
  
Serenity: I think Piper is totally cool. What do you think Joey?  
  
Piper: *eyes on the side trying to look at them*  
  
Joey: Yeah, you're right. She is cool. Her cards are way awesome and she's cute!  
  
Piper: *blushes*  
  
Serenity: She is cool! She never let anyone boss her around and she has her amazing card strategy. I wish I can be as popular as she is some day.  
  
Haylie: I'm sure you will, Serenity.  
  
Piper: *thinking*"Cute?! "  
  
Jean: Let's go doll-face! Time is money!  
  
Piper: I know that. *about to pick another card*  
  
Yami: *telepathically to Piper* Just trust in the heart of the cards Piper and you'll win!  
  
Piper: huh? *shakes head* *picks the card* Hey!! Yeah!!  
  
Jean: You're happy because I'm about to defeat you?  
  
Piper: Wrong, guy! I play "The Beast of the Moon!" in attack mode!  
  
*wolf comes out and howls*  
  
Jean: DAH!  
  
Tristan: I don't know if you all been noticing too but it seems that all her monsters have crescent moon symbols on their forehead.  
  
Tea: They must be some strange foreign deck or something.  
  
Haylie: *scoffs* *thinking*"If only you humans knew.."  
  
Piper: Go my Beast of the Moon! Attack his Barbarian Knight(card I made up) and his life points with Dismay Strike!  
  
*wolf howls and slashes the Barbarian Knight*  
  
Barbarian Knight: *groans and bursts*  
  
*all cheering*  
  
Joey: Alright!!  
  
Yugi: Way to go Piper!  
  
Jean: *falls to his knees in disbelief*  
  
Haylie: Now I don't have to have you a stinky, rich brother-n-law!  
  
Piper: *sighs* *holds hand out* *2 locator cards and the Barbarian Knight fly into her hand* Thank you very much. You should feel honored that you actually made my life points go down.  
  
Haylie: I'll say.  
  
Jean: *starts laughing maniacally*  
  
Mai: I don't see what's so funny. He lost.  
  
Tristan: He's lost it..AGAIN!  
  
Jean: *calms down and stand up* *holds hand up*  
  
Piper & Haylie: *both step back* huh?!  
  
Jean: *casts* *energy wave forms in hands*  
  
*all freaked out*  
  
Jean: You two may be the only sorceresses here but I'm also a man who studies his magic! *casts*(I made up) Capture Ball! *yellow glass ball forms and head towards the girls*  
  
Yugi: Girls, look out!!  
  
Piper & Haylie: *both hands up* *both cast* DIL BRAND! *a gush of wind heads towards the ball*  
  
*yellow ball deflects it*  
  
Haylie: What's going on?!  
  
Piper & Haylie: *both get captured inside the ball* Ah!  
  
Jean: *laughs* That weak Dil brand doesn't work against my magic! Now, I've captured my prize..and her sister is just an extra addition! *runs*  
  
All: Piper! HAylie!  
  
*ball flies up*  
  
Piper: Let us out!!  
  
*ball flies over the buildings*  
  
Joey: Piper!!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Jean-Claude Magnum...a spellcaster?! Will Joey ever save Piper and her sister ? What lies ahead in the finals? Find out in the next chapter of MILLENIUM DESTINY!!  
  
What to expect in the next chapter-  
  
I won't really say if Joey saves Piper and her sister but you may know who'll win that out come. Piper's real form is revealed! Mistress 9 disguised as a duelist with her faithful companion Kupo? And the girls may reveal why they have to duel in the tournament..tears may fall..hence MAY. Stay tuned! 


	3. Some Truth Revealed! Others kept secret

Disclaimer : I don't own YGO..and the spells belong to Slayers!  
  
Eros: *laughing*  
  
Me: What are you laughing at?  
  
Eros: The disclaimer's funny because it's true.  
  
Me: *sobs*  
  
Eros: Oh, I made the squirt cry. Go read on!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Chapter 3: Some truth Revealed! Others kept in secret!  
  
======================================================================  
  
(this may be a short chapter..I gotta tape today's Yu-Gi-Oh ep. To get me ideas! )  
  
Piper & Haylie: *in the yellow glass ball* *both scared*  
  
Piper: Let us out!  
  
HAylie: At least let me out! It's my sister you want!  
  
Piper: *hits her over the head*  
  
Haylie: *holding her head teary* Ah...  
  
*Car drives up*  
  
Jean: *get's out* That's it ! Over here!  
  
Joey: *running* Piper!  
  
Duke: *running with him*  
  
Joey: What the-?  
  
Duke: Haylie's there too, ya know! You need help saving both of them.  
  
Haylie: *puts hand through* Hey! *falls out of the bubble* *falling*  
  
Piper: Haylie!  
  
Duke: *runs and catches her*  
  
Both: *fall* Ah!  
  
Haylie: *sits up* *looks*  
  
Duke: *all dizzy*  
  
Haylie: Hey thanks a lot!  
  
Piper: How come she got to escape?!  
  
Jean: Because that wasn't really meant for her!  
  
Haylie: *helps Duke up* Piper!  
  
Joey: Piper! I'm comin'!!  
  
Piper: *banging her hand against the ball* This is glass! *moon symbol appears on her forehead* I don't want to be here any more! *screrams* *glass ball glows*  
  
Jean: Huh?  
  
Joey: *stops* huh?!  
  
Duke: What's happening?  
  
Haylie: Ah! I was afraid that might happen!  
  
*glass ball breaks*  
  
*big flash*  
  
Piper: *dressed like Princess Serenity* *Body falling* Ah!  
  
Joey: *runs* *Catches her**almost falls* I got ya.  
  
Piper: Thank you. *turns back to normal*  
  
Joey: But what was that transformation?  
  
Piper: I seriously can't tell you.  
  
Yugi: *running with the others**waving* Joey! Piper! Duke! Haylie!  
  
*all stop*  
  
Serenity: Are you alright, Piper?  
  
Piper: I'm fine.  
  
Jean: Of course she is, she's safe now.  
  
Mai: Listen, you need to get out of her right now! That was un-called for!  
  
Joey: Leave before I make ya!  
  
Piper: Or me Haylie make you. *both hold hands up*  
  
Haylie: Get!  
  
Jean: Does this mean the wedding's off?  
  
Haylie: *casts* Bogardic Elm!  
  
Jean: *ground beneath him becomes mud* *sinks in* AH!  
  
Tristan: Now that's a cool trick!  
  
Jean: Hey! Get me out! Please!  
  
Piper: Why don't you get one of your big shot Hollywood posse to get you out this time? *gang walks*  
  
Jean: But I'm sorry!  
  
Haylie: SNOOZE YA LATER!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*gang walking to the stadium*  
  
Haylie: well, ya did it sis. You can finally go to the Finals now and we can do the thing..we came here to do.  
  
Mai: And I can finally have a chance to beat Piper and so she can start her losing streak!  
  
Piper: *fake smile*  
  
Haylie: Thanks for catching me back there. Are you hurt at all?  
  
Duke: Oh no, I'm fine. I was happy to do it! That guy didn't know who he was dealing with anyway.  
  
Piper: Got that right.  
  
Joey: Piper..  
  
Piper: Yes?  
  
Joey: What was dat transformation you transformed to awhile back there.  
  
Pier: Um...*sweat drops* Sorry, I can't tell you. It's a secret.  
  
HAylie: Definatly. A really big secret.  
  
Joey: Aw, come on! You can tell us! We're your new friends!  
  
Haylie: Just give them a slice, sis. They're good people.  
  
Piper: Alright. Only a slice. We really weren't expecting to make friends such as you nice people. We only came her to win to fulfill our destiny.  
  
Yugi: Destiny? You have a reason to be here then?  
  
Tristan: & it's not to just win a tournament?  
  
Piper: Oh it's more than that. *stops* *All in a circle* *holds hands out* *a golden mirror appears in her hands*  
  
Yugi: *gasps* Is that a millennium item?!  
  
Haylie: *holds the mirror* You are correct, Yugi. This is called the Millennium Mirror. The un-known millennium item from the others. It has some defensive and offensive attacks on it but the true power of this is that it shows the person who ever holds it, their true desires, what they really want in life. And sometimes it shows a person's destiny. It only works for pure hearted souls so..*mirror disappears in her hand* we have it in our possession.  
  
Serenity: Who gave that mirror to you? *all walk*  
  
Piper: An Elder in Egypt gave it to us. Told us we were destined to have it. More Unknown reasons of course.  
  
Haylie: Alright guys. That's all we could tell you. That was more like a slice and a half.  
  
Piper: This may be the only time we get to chat with people like you.  
  
Joey: Whatta ya mean?  
  
Piper: *turns her head as she's leading the way* We may not see each other after we arrive at the finals..  
  
That's all for now! Sorry it's so short! I'm gunna tape today's YGO to get my ideas for the next chapter! See ya! 


	4. Let the Finals Begin!

Eros: Yet, Botan-Briefs is recovering from my last remark so I'll take over.  
  
Me: *comes running in with a hammer* I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!!!  
  
Eros: *all fast* She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the mentioned spells! *runs away* DAHH!!!!!  
  
Me: *passes by* READ ON!!!  
  
========================================================================  
  
(You see, Mistress 9 took over a poor helpless girl's body so she can live around the human world because she was just a shadow)  
  
Mistress 9 & Kupo: *both standing at the top of the stadium*  
  
Mistress 9: Look at him standing there. He thinks he's gunna get the 3 egyptian god cards plus the new one.  
  
Kupo: Too bad he doesn't know that we have one but Piper has the other 3 to herself. He's throwing this tournament for nothing.  
  
Mistress 9: Seto Kaiba knows he'll lose with the first person he'll come up with. Hmph. Another tournament just to prove to everyone that he can beat Yugi. I call him an idiot. Let's go.  
  
Seto: *looking around*  
  
*footsteps coming*  
  
Mokuba: There's more people coming!  
  
*Yugi and the gang coming*  
  
Mokuba: Again! A couple of the finalists! Piper, Yugi, Joey, and Mai!  
  
Roland: welcome. Please show your locator cards as of proof you are a finalist.  
  
*all show*  
  
Joey: here ya go.  
  
Mai: All 6..  
  
Piper: *looking around* *thinking* "Where are they?"  
  
Roland: *hands the 4 of them their id cards* These are your I.D cards. Do not lose them. You need this for security reasons.  
  
Haylie: Suddenly the other 4 duelists aren't here yet.  
  
Roland: They should be coming momentarily.  
  
Piper: *looking around*  
  
Yugi: What's wrong Piper?  
  
Piper: The people I'm expecting should be here now.  
  
Joey: My guess is that we're ridin' in dat blimp again?  
  
Mokuba: You may be right!  
  
Tristan: *looks* Here they comes some one!  
  
Penny & Bakura: *both have duel disks* *both walking in*  
  
(Penny is the body for Mistress 9)  
  
Duke: Who are they?  
  
Yugi: That's Bakura and his friend Penny!  
  
Penny: Hi everyone!  
  
Joey: Well what a surprise! Penny, I never knew you were a duelist!  
  
Penny: Oh well, ever since Bakura introduced me to you all, he gave me some dueling lessons and I've been getting pretty good! Bakura's gunna be in the finals too!  
  
Tea: I can't wait to watch you're duel.  
  
Duke: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Mai: That makes 6 of us. 2 more to go.  
  
Kupo: *walking in*  
  
*all look*  
  
Yugi: That must be number 7.  
  
Joey: And boy does he look suspicious.  
  
Kupo: *stops*  
  
Piper: You must be Kupo, right?  
  
Kupo: Yes. I come her to win.  
  
Piper: Uh-huh..  
  
Haylie: Shouldn't Lily be here already Piper?  
  
Joey: Lily? Who's Lily?  
  
Haylie: She's our little sister.  
  
Tristan: *all happy* You have another sister?!  
  
Duke: Exactly how many of you are there?  
  
Haylie: Just us 3.  
  
Lily: (blue hair and blue eyes) Not to worry my precious fans, I'm here!  
  
*all look*  
  
Lily: *comes walking in with Marik, Ishizu, and Odion* Hi!  
  
Piper & Haylie: *both laugh happily*  
  
Yugi: She's with Marik, Ishizu and Odion!  
  
Lily: Sorry we're late.  
  
Marik: *wearing a duel disk* Lily had a hard time finding the directions when we insisted that we could lead the way.  
  
Yugi: Hey Marik! You're wearing a duel disk?  
  
Marik: Uh..yes. I'm quite excited to duel for real this time.  
  
Ishizu: We're just here on support for him.  
  
Piper: *wraps her arm around Lily* Everyone, this is my second younger sister, Lily. Lily, everyone.  
  
Lily: hi.  
  
Guys: Hi.  
  
Roland: Now that you're all here, the blimp will be landing any moment now.  
  
Lily: So what's the deal? You weren't really supposed to make friends along the way.  
  
Piper: I know we didn't want to. But they insisted themselves onto our lives.  
  
Odion: Just make sure they don't get in the way of your destiny.  
  
Piper: Hey Marik, are you ready?  
  
Marik: To duel on your behalf, I'll be ready for anything.  
  
Piper: You're a good childhood friend.  
  
*wind blowing*  
  
*all looking up*  
  
*blimp coming down*  
  
Tristan: Well there it is!  
  
Tea: It's kinda bigger than last time!  
  
Mokuba: It is! We updated it to be more equipped for the stadium!  
  
Roland: Stand Clear everyone.  
  
*blimp lands*  
  
*entrance opens*  
  
Roland: All of you be careful and watch your step.  
  
*all start entering*  
  
Joey: Dis is way awesome! Piper, you'll be ecstatic to duel in the sky! It's breath taking! *Walks with her*  
  
Piper: I can't wait!  
  
Yugi: *enters*  
  
*the rest of the finalist enter*  
  
Lily: So how about us? *turns to Seto*  
  
Seto: *looking at her*  
  
Lily: Come on...*winks*  
  
Tristan & Duke: *both freaked out*  
  
Seto: *blushes*  
  
Mokuba: From that expression I think my bro means a yes. Go on ahead!  
  
Tea: Good going Lily! *runs with them*  
  
*BLIMP TAKES OFF*  
  
*all looking out the window*  
  
HAylie: Now this is too beautiful.  
  
Serenity: It's even better than last time.  
  
Lily: *tugging on (Lily's 15...get me 15,16,17?) Piper's shirt* Come on sis, let's go take a tour around here.  
  
Piper: I'm actually kinda tired though.  
  
========================================================================  
  
***PIPER'S ROOM***  
  
Piper: *standing with Haylie, Lily, Marik, Ishizu, & Odion* They said you could use the I.D card as the key to the room. *swipes key*  
  
*door opens*  
  
Haylie & Lily: *both run in*  
  
Lily: Now this is a room!  
  
Haylie: You're telling me!  
  
Marik: *shuts the door* You're room's much bigger than the one's we all had last time.  
  
Piper: oh what'd you guess? I 'm special!  
  
Ishizu & Odion: *both smiling*  
  
Piper: *sits down* Now! To business!  
  
Haylie: Do we have to get out?  
  
Piper: Why don't you 2 go hang out with Joey and the others?  
  
Lily: Meanies. *opens the door* *leaves with Haylie* *door shuts*  
  
Piper: *puts feet on the table* A situation...just to sum it all up you guys I think we have a chance to win this even though Mistress 9 has only 1 egyptian god card. Obelisk the Tormentor and we have Slifer, the winged Dragon, and The Celestial Maiden of the Moon.  
  
Ishizu: Yes but you do know the powers of these cards, don't you Piper?  
  
Piper: If it means saving the world, I'll risk everything..even my own life.  
  
========================================================================  
  
**JOEY'S ROOM**  
  
Tristan & Duke: *searching Joey's fridge*  
  
Tea: *looking at the room service menu*  
  
Joey: *yelling at them* Not this again!  
  
Haylie: *comes in * Whoa! What's all the commotion?  
  
Serenity: oh hi Haylie!  
  
Haylie: This room has to be bigger than Piper's.  
  
Joey: By da way, where is Piper's room?  
  
Haylie: It's 2 doors down.  
  
Joey: Great! *runs*  
  
Haylie: But she's in a meeting!!  
  
Serenity: This is exciting, isn't it Haylie?  
  
Haylie: Yeah! I never been to things this exciting before!  
  
Tristan: *thinking to himself* "Now this is the time to ask Haylie to go look at the view with me!" *sighs*  
  
Duke: *pushes him aside* Excuse me! *in front of her fast*  
  
Haylie: Oh hi.  
  
Duke: Hey, Haylie. Would you like to go look at the view with me?  
  
Haylie: That'll be fun. Sure! *walks with him*  
  
Tristan: *rubbing his head* Ah..  
  
Serenity: Are you okay Tristan?  
  
Tristan: I'm fine.  
  
Haylie: *kneeling* I've been in the sky before but I've never been up above the city at night before! It sure is pretty.  
  
Duke: Hey! There's my dungeon duel monster's shop.  
  
Haylie: That looks cool.  
  
Tristan: *clutching his fist in anger*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Joey: *counting the doors* 1..2! *about to knock*  
  
*voices from inside*  
  
Piper: Here's the Slifer for you Marik and I'll keep Celestial and Ra.  
  
Marik: This should do perfectly. We should have a good chance of winning against Mistress 9.  
  
Piper: I totally agree with you there. But I'm worried, what if we end up matched up against each other?  
  
Ishizu: It won't happen, Piper. I have foreseen it.  
  
Piper: I hope you're right. You know guys, I'm really scared of this a little. This may be the last time I get to talk with all of you at the same time. Risking my life for this does put on a lot of pressure.  
  
Joey: huh?!  
  
Piper: But this is going to be so hard now that I have achieved new friends. I don't want them to grieve for me when I'm gone.  
  
Joey: *speechless* ..what?  
  
Piper: Could you all promise me something? Well not promise..more like a favor but yet a promise ...AH ! How ever it's put.  
  
Ishizu: Name it.  
  
Piper: *chuckles* When I'm gone, could you..take care of my little sisters? They'll need some guidance for the rest of their lives.  
  
Marik: We'll do it. But Please, stop acting like it's the end. You're sisters know it but don't mention it around them. They both know what you have to do.  
  
Odion: Marik's right. Don't act like that around them. They look up to you.  
  
Piper: I know..but I have to expect it. It's destiny. It's my destiny...but it stinks. I've lived a pretty good life, right guys?  
  
Joey: *stands up straight* *thinking* "Her destiny is to die for da world? And she's talkin' about it like it's something that happens to her every day! Is she nuts? No matter what happens, I can't let that happen to her!"  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Lily: *walking around the doors* Ooh boy. Looks like I got myself lost.  
  
Mokuba: Lily, is it?  
  
Lily: Yes? Oh you're the commissioner of the tournament right? Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: That's right!  
  
Lily: Well I'm just walking around here. *walks* See ya! Tell your brother I said hi!  
  
Mokuba: Uh...  
  
======================================================================  
  
*Ishizu, Marik, & Odion come out of Piper's room*  
  
Ishizu: I'm worried about Piper. When she heard this news from Elder, she was so afraid. Now she's acting like she's expecting it to happen.  
  
Marik: Don't worry sister, I'm sure Piper wouldn't have to die after all depending on how she goes in the tournament.  
  
*all walk away*  
  
Joey: *runs back up to Piper's door* *knocks* Hey Piper? Ya in there? It's Joey!  
  
Piper: *looking out the window* Come on in Joey.  
  
Joey: *bursts in* What's da big idea?!  
  
Piper: huh? What's wrong?  
  
Joey: I heard everything you 4 were talking about! I didn't mean to thought but- why are you expecting death so clearly?! Everyone hates to die!  
  
Piper: *grunts* Joey..  
  
Joey: I don't see why you're the one who has to die. I'm sure you have so much to live for!  
  
Piper: You don't really get the whole story.  
  
Joey: What's to get? You actually want to die!  
  
Piper: *mirror appears in her hands* Maybe if I show you this, you'll understand.  
  
Joey: *looks*  
  
*millennium mirror glass glows *  
  
*an image of a small Piper shows*  
  
Joey: Who's dat?  
  
Piper: It's me as a little girl.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Haylie: *looking out the window in concern*  
  
Duke: *walks up with a soda* Here ya go.  
  
Haylie: *still looking out the window**takes it* Thanks.  
  
Duke: *takes a sip of his* Well, what's the matter? I swear that soda is really cold.  
  
Haylie: *looks at him* Oh no, the soda's fine. *opens it* I'm just worried about what's gunna happen tonight.  
  
Duke: I'm sure Piper's gunna do just fine.  
  
Haylie: But something worse is gunna happen to her tonight that's so un- thinkable.  
  
Tea: What's going to happen? Is something going to happen to Piper?  
  
HAylie: I said too much. Oh let's not worry about this! *walks and takes a sip of her soda* AH!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Imagine that? Having to die to save the world? Only Joey knows now. Let's try to not tell anyone else? Huh?  
  
***On the next chapter! -  
  
Joey truly sees why Piper must risk her life then he tells his feelings to Piper! 1 or 2 relationships happen and the tournament finals actually begin! 


	5. Piper's first up!

Let's see if I can get this in before midnight..YES! It's a Saturday night and it's almost midnight. Do you think I'm crazy?! Well I'm not! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Eros: Just because I let you out of the closet doesn't mean you have to be mean to our visitors. Just read people.  
  
===========================================================  
  
*flash of light*  
  
Joey: *holding mirror* I never knew it was too bad for you, Piper.  
  
*no answer*  
  
Joey: huh? *looks around the room* Where on earth did ya go?!  
  
Piper: *in the bathroom* I'll be out in a sec! *comes out with a short haircut down to an inch below her shoulders and waved*  
  
Joey: DAH! What did you do?  
  
Piper: I figured that would take a while for you to look at that. *takes the mirror* So I cut my hair while I waited.  
  
Joey: I don't see why. It looked betta when it was longer. You can actually smell the vanilla.  
  
Piper: You can actually smell me? No one else can.  
  
Joey: well, you're lookin' at Joey Wheeler! The #1 noticeable man in da world! *laughs*  
  
Piper: *laughs with him* You're a good pal, Joey.  
  
Joey: *stops laughing* You're not so bad yourself, girlie.  
  
Piper: Yeah..Listen, thanks for really worrying about me but I gotta let that happen.  
  
Joey: You have to die in order for the earth to be safe again?! Why couldn't somebody else be chosen?!  
  
Piper: I happen to be from a royal lunarian blood line and since I happen to be the oldest out of the 3 of us left, I was chosen by the elder of Egypt to fulfill the prophecy and save the world because he told me, when I die, my magic goes around the world turning everything evil back to good.  
  
Joey: But couldn't you try to figure out a way not to die? I mean you're sisters depend on you I'm thinkin'.  
  
Piper: That's why I have Ishizu, Odion, & Marik helping me. Marik's only dueling to help me incase I happen to lose the first time around. Marik is a great duelist. *turns*  
  
Joey: *getting angry* Then why don't you marry him?  
  
Piper: *turns* What?!  
  
Joey: *scratches head* Oh nothing!  
  
Piper: I'm sure you're a not so bad duelist yourself, guy!  
  
Joey: Ya, you should see me in da ring.  
  
Piper: I hope I get to do that before I happen to go up.  
  
============================================================  
  
Haylie: *pacing* *thinking* " I can't believe I just clued them in! Ugh! They can't know! "*chuckling all nervously to herself*  
  
Tristan, Duke, Serenity, & Tea: *all watching her*  
  
Tristan: What's going on with her?  
  
Duke: Dunno, she's been like that for awhile.  
  
============================================================  
  
Piper: *sits at the dresser* I'm glad I'm not alone in this. I have my friends from and Egypt and my younger sisters. *Starts brushing hair*  
  
Joey: You got us too!  
  
Piper: *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Joey: Uh! I mean Yugi, me, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Serenity of course! Mai, I'm not so sure about her though.  
  
Piper: About 6 hours ago we just met and yet..I was so cold to you all. & now you're my friends?  
  
Joey: *leans against the desk* Life doesn't get any better then dis, huh?  
  
Piper: Yeah.. thanks Joey.  
  
Joey: For what?  
  
Piper: For making me not think about what's gunna happen tonight? *touches his hand* You're a really good friend.  
  
Joey: *blushes* Uh..  
  
Piper: *stands up still holding his hand* Yugi and the others are really lucky to have you in their lives. SO is Serenity. Why does your sister have to be so cool?  
  
Joey: *holds both of her hands* Dat's because she's related to a real champion!  
  
Piper: *smiles*  
  
Joey: *looks at her and blushes*  
  
Piper: *stops smiling* Hm? Why are you blushing?  
  
Joey: *let's go of her hand and turns* It's nothin'! I felt a chill!  
  
Piper: Joey, if you like me just say it.  
  
Joey: Huh?!  
  
Lily: *Comes in * Oh..am I interrupting anything, sis?  
  
Piper: oh nothing! What's wrong?  
  
Lily: They're calling the duelists for the drawing of numbers to see who's going to go against whom.  
  
Piper: I'll be there in a second.  
  
Lily: I'll wait for you outside the door! *leaves*  
  
Piper: *get's her duel disk* Uh..huh! *puts it on* *reaches into pocket*  
  
Lily: *peeks in* *thinking* "Did she cut her hair?" *leaves*  
  
Piper: Well, let's go then!  
  
Joey: *nods* Yeah!  
  
=============================================================  
  
**ROOM THAT LOOKS LIKE A STAFF ROOM WITH A BIG TABLE WITH CHAIRS***  
  
Joey & Piper: *both come in*  
  
Tea: It's about time you two got here!  
  
Penny: *sitting in between Kupo and Bakura*  
  
Roland: Now that all the duelists are present, the numbers shall be picked to see who will match up against who!  
  
*all pictures of the finalists show on the screen*  
  
Joey: Look at dat cute mug of mine!  
  
Mai: Don't flatter yourself!  
  
*2 pictures in a row getting shuffled*  
  
*all watching in anticipation*  
  
Roland: & the first two who will go up first will be-  
  
*Piper and Mai show up first*  
  
Mai: well! Looks like I get my wish after all!  
  
Piper: Okay..  
  
Haylie: *whispers to Yami* I think Mai should battle Piper because at least she doesn't look to suspicious to trap her mind in the shadow realm.  
  
Yami: *nods* I agree.  
  
Roland: Our second match up will be-  
  
*Seto and Marik show up*  
  
Roland: Marik ishtar vs. Mr. Seto Kaiba.  
  
Lily: Oh man. I really hope you beat him Marik.  
  
Marik: Have faith young one. I will.  
  
Seto: I'd like to see you try.  
  
So the rest was as follows:  
  
***=new  
  
Piper vs. Mai  
  
Marik vs. Seto  
  
Penny vs. Joey  
  
Bakura vs. Yugi  
  
Roland: The first battle is Piper vs. Mai. You have 5 minutes to prepare yourself and meet on the top stadium on the blimp.  
  
Piper: *sighs*  
  
Mai: Don't worry Piper. I'll give you pride when you lose against me. See ya on the court!  
  
Piper: *grunts*  
  
Haylie: Hey Odion, should she use one of the cards?  
  
Odion: Mai isn't worth it. She should hold back. Stick to her deck and the heart of the cards.  
  
Piper: If only Mai knew what she's about to face.  
  
Joey: Let's go, Piper or you'll be late for your own duel!  
  
Piper: I'm coming! *walks*  
  
============================================================  
  
***TOP OF THE BLIMP***  
**RINGSIDE**(what the heck do ya call it?!)  
  
*gang at ring side*  
  
Piper: *comes up on her side*  
  
Mai: *comes up on her side*  
  
Piper: *inhales**exhales*  
  
Penny: *thinking as Mistress 9* This battle should go quickly. *squints eyes* This Mai Valentine won't last very long against a more advanced duelist than herelf.  
  
Serenity: Good luck you two!  
  
Tea: May the best woman win!  
  
Mai: Oh that'll be me.  
  
Piper: I don't think you should be talking like that, Mai. It's the other way around.  
  
Mai: Oh?  
  
Roland: Let the first match of the Battle City Finals begin!  
  
Seto: *watching with Mokuba a few feet away from the group*  
  
Mokuba: I heard Piper's really good and her cards happen to be really rare! This should be a battle to see, huh Seto?  
  
Seto: *thinking* "If Piper is as good as everyone says then she must have an Egyptian god card on her. I thought the cards were destroyed! But I will get the cards from anyone who stands in my way"  
  
Lily: Come on sis! You can do it!  
  
Seto: *thinking*"She's pretty confident on her older sister winning. ..when Piper and I battle, I'll try not to mess her up too bad."  
  
(A/N: I'm only going to say this one more freaken time! I am not good at describing duel monsters but I'm going to involve the commentary during all these battles so watch out!)  
  
Mai: Piper, since you're the woman of the hour, you can go first.  
  
Piper: *picks a card* Fine.  
  
~~LATER~~  
  
*Piper losing!*  
  
Joey: Oh come on Piper! Where's your "Beast of the Moon" card?! Dat could wipe out Mai lickety- split!  
  
Tristan: *Annoyed* I thought we were here to cheer for all of them on?  
  
Joey: Well Piper's losin! I can't let her fail her destiny!  
  
Penny, Bakura, & Kupo: huh?  
  
Marik: *covers his mouth* *nervous smile* He's just talking foolish! Do go on watching the duel!  
  
Mai: Piper! You're disappointing me! I thought you were going to give me a real challenge!  
  
Piper: *growls* Don't make me angry, Mai!  
  
Mai: Whew! A little testy, aren't we?  
  
Piper: *angry**picks a cards* *smirks*  
  
Haylie & Lily: DAh!  
  
Duke: I've never seen that smirk before.  
  
Haylie: She gets like that when she gets things her way.  
  
Joey: So that's what she's gunna act like when we start datin'?  
  
Tristan: No way! You asked her out?!  
  
Joey: Not exactly. I plan to though.  
  
Serenity: You should go for it Joey!  
  
Joey: Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?  
  
Serenity: I think Piper would be great for you!  
  
Haylie: I think so too. Piper could use a guy in her life than the past jerks she dated.  
  
Joey: She dated before?!  
  
HAylie: A couple of warlocks, and guys from Egypt. But you could do nicely.  
  
Lily: But you seem a little more her type.  
  
Joey: Dat's very nice for you two so say dat.  
  
============================================================  
  
Well read and review please!! 


	6. Joey's feelings

Hey there! Chapter 6! Let's go!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, Just Piper, Haylie, & Lily. And I don't own the spells either.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Last we left off was that the battle city finals had begun and it's already Piper vs. Mai and Mai having her winning streak! But Piper picked up a card and I wonder what it is?  
  
====================================================================  
  
Mai: Would you hurry and move?! I have a tournament to win.  
  
Piper: You dueled well Mai. It was actually an honor to see your skills in action.  
  
Mai: What are you talking about, chick? You shouldn't be saying nice stuff, you're the one who's about to lose.  
  
Piper: *shakes head no* You forced me to use one of these cards and I'll use it.  
  
Lily: *walks to Marik* She's gunna use one of them!  
  
Marik: Then this will be madness. Kaiba already knows there's a new one around. He'll probably want to duel Piper again.  
  
Yami: I wonder what she's up to?  
  
Tea: Must be something good.  
  
Piper: Prepare yourself to see such beauty as better as your own! This is the end of the road for you Mai and I am deeply sorry on what I'm about to do to you!  
  
Mai: What?  
  
Piper: *puts card down* "The Celestial Maiden of the Moon!" Come forth!  
  
*holograms acting up*  
  
Mai: *scared*  
  
Moon Maiden: *looks like a version of Princess Serenity(but looks very much like Piper) * *appears with her staff in her hands**giggles*  
  
*all amazed*  
  
Penny: Wow.  
  
Yami: That is one of the god cards?  
  
Seto: What?! How can that be?! That woman up there isn't even a monster!  
  
Ishizu: Yet, her powers are as powerful as all 3 main god cards combined.  
  
Tristan: That is like the most tallest woman I've ever seen!  
  
Joey: I hear dat!  
  
Tea: If you guys hadn't realized...That Celestial Maiden of the Moon girl looks exactly Piper!  
  
All: What?!  
  
Yami: *stares closely*  
  
Moon Maiden: *standing there*  
  
Yami: Ah! It does!  
  
Duke: That's crazy!  
  
Piper: Mai, you fought an excellent duel. But I must make my destiny come true. If I wasn't really pressured into doing this, I'd battle you again for sure!  
  
Mai: *Speechless*...I understand.  
  
Piper: *nods* Good. Now! Attack my Celestial Maiden of the Moon! With your light of hope!  
  
Moon Maiden: *points staff* *flash of light*  
  
3 harpies: *all burst and screech*  
  
Mai: I lost...again...  
  
*holograms shut down*  
  
Roland: The winner of the first match-Piper!  
  
*all cheering*  
  
Mai: *comes down* *Walks*  
  
Serenity: You did a great job, Mai.  
  
Lily: Sorry you lost.  
  
Mai: That's alright. Your sister promised my a real duel next time so I gotta be ready for that.  
  
Tea: But you did great.  
  
Piper: *feels pain in her shoulder* AH! *holds it* *starts coming down*  
  
Joey: Where's my winner?  
  
Piper: *comes from behind the corner still holding her shoulder*  
  
Mokuba: Piper, what happened?  
  
Piper: I'm guessing it's a side effect on using "The Celestial Maiden of the Moon card" You have to be really strong enough to use it and I wasn't really strong yet.  
  
Duke: So you should hold up on using that card.  
  
Piper: *fake smile* I guess so.  
  
Mokuba: I can take you to the infirmary, Piper.  
  
Piper: Are you kidding me? And miss the next duel? I think not.  
  
Lily: *puts a arm around her neck* I got her.  
  
Piper: *Walks with her * Ow! Watch the shoulder!  
  
Roland: The next match was selected randomly and it will be Penny vs. Joey!  
  
Joey: Alright!  
  
Penny: Sounds like fun.  
  
Roland: We will take a 1 hour recess where you can eat, sleep or strategize until then.  
  
Lily: *healing Piper with her healing powers*  
  
Seto: *walks over to them* Piper.  
  
Piper: *sitting down* *looks at him* Hm?  
  
Seto: I just wanted to ask you one question and one question only.  
  
Piper: Ask away, hott stuff.  
  
Lily: *almost falls over*  
  
Seto: *studdering* *blushes* Where on earth did you get that Egyptian god card?  
  
Piper: It was given to me and I seriously don't know where the other 3 are(ya know that's a big lie ^_____^) but I know one of the suspicious looking people here has one of them.  
  
Seto: & which one is that?  
  
Piper: Oh you had it before. Your old friend Obvelisk(sp. ??) the Tormenter.  
  
Seto: Who has that card?!  
  
Piper: You gotta find out for yourself. You're a smart guy.  
  
Lily: Okay, I'm done.  
  
Piper: *stands up* *moves shoulder* Now that feels better.  
  
Joey: Now that you're better Piper, we can eat!  
  
Piper: I'll be right there .  
  
(A/N: Being the clueless person I am, I forgot that I put Kupo in the team! I'll just put him there for moral support for Penny a.k.a Mistress 9. )  
  
========================================================================  
  
*INSIDE*  
  
*a lot of food gathered galore*  
  
Joey: Alright!  
  
Tristan: Let's eat!  
  
*boys start eating fast*  
  
Piper, Haylie, & Lily: *sweat drops*  
  
Yami: *fake smile*  
  
Mai: Calm down there, boys. At least chew your food.  
  
Haylie: *whispers to Piper* I can't believe you're gunna date one of those chomp-monsters there.  
  
Piper: *whispers back* & I can't believe you're already dating one of them.  
  
Haylie: What?! Who says I was dating one of them? *blushes*  
  
Piper: I'm your sister. Sisters know. Duke better treat you right or you know who's gunna kill him.  
  
Haylie: Or we even planning to live in Domino after this? I mean if you survive?  
  
Piper: I don't really know about that yet.  
  
~~LATER~~  
  
Joey, Tristan, & Duke: *both all full and laying back*  
  
Tea: Well that was a show to see.  
  
Mai: I agree with ya there.  
  
Joey: All dat food has makin' me sleepy!  
  
Piper: I'm kinda tired too! You better get some rest against your match against Penny.  
  
Penny: We both should get some rest, huh Joey?  
  
Joey: Right! So I can whip your butt!  
  
Penny: Your determination to win is so exciting. I can't wait to duel you!  
  
Piper: *grunts*"Strange energy signal.."  
  
========================================================================  
  
***JOEY AND SERENITY'S ROOM***  
  
Serenity: *napping on the couch*  
  
Tea: *napping on another couch*  
  
Duke & Tristan: *both sleeping on the bed* (on the same bed?!)  
  
Joey: *sprawled out on the floor sleeping* AH..what are you doing? Dat's my food! ..ah...  
  
========================================================================  
  
***JOEY'S DREAM***  
  
*yellow light all around*  
  
Joey: *looking around* huh? *sees Piper*  
  
Piper: *walking away*  
  
Joey: Hey Piper!  
  
Piper: *still walking away*  
  
Joey: *runs after her* Piper, wait up!  
  
*it's like one of those dreams on when you run you like never catch up with the person far away*  
  
Piper: *stops*  
  
Joey: *stops* huh?  
  
Mistress 9: *appears in like giant form* *laughing evily*  
  
Joey: Dah! Piper, look out!!  
  
Mistress 9: *about to grab Piper*  
  
Piper: *points hand* Cosmic Moon Slave! *pink blast comes out and hits Mistress 9*  
  
Mistress 9: *screams and burst like when a duel monster's card is defeated*  
  
Joey: What was dat all about?  
  
Piper: *back still toward him* That is Mistress 9. She killed my people. My sisters and myself are the only ones left as you saw in my millennium mirror.  
  
Mistress 9: *appears again in her giant form* Ah ha!  
  
Joey: Dah!  
  
Piper: *points hand * Cosmic Moon slave! *pink blast comes out*  
  
Mistress 9: That won't work this time! *reflects*  
  
*blast heading towards Piper*  
  
Piper: *in the way* *scared*  
  
Joey: Piper!!  
  
*blast hits*  
  
Piper: *screams*  
  
Joey: Piper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mistress 9: *laughing maniacally*  
  
======================================================================  
  
Joey: *wakes up**sits up quickly* Piper! *stands up* *a little dizzy* *falls on Tristan and Duke*  
  
Tristan & Duke: AH!  
  
======================================================================  
  
**PIPER'S ROOM**  
  
Haylie & Lily: *both sleeping on the couch*  
  
Piper: *sleeping on the bed*  
  
Joey: *knocking* Piper! Are ya asleep?  
  
Lily: *Wakes up* *gets up and walks to the door* *opens it* Joey? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your duel?  
  
Joey: Where's Piper?  
  
Lily: She's sleeping.  
  
Joey: *runs inside*  
  
Lily: *annoyed* Oh, come in why don't you? *shuts door*  
  
HAylie: *yawns* What's going on?  
  
Lily: It's only Joey. Go back to sleep. *lays back down on the couch*  
  
Piper: *sleeping*  
  
Joey: *Starts shaking her * Piper! Piper!  
  
Piper: *starts waking up* huh? *looks at him* Joey? *sits up* What's wrong?  
  
Joey: I had dis awful dream. & You were in it!  
  
Piper: *annoyed* You woke me up for this?  
  
Joey: But it was a nightmare! Some woman named Mistress 9 killed you!  
  
Piper: *gasp*  
  
Joey: I didn't want you to be taken away.  
  
Piper: & I won't be. I'm fine. I decided I'm going to try to find a way to not waste my life.  
  
Joey: You will?  
  
Piper: Yeah, I found out I have a lot of people counting on me and a lot of reasons to stay alive. So don't worry about me, Joey. I'm not going anywhere, alright?  
  
Joey: *wipes tears* My allergies are actin' up for some reason!  
  
Piper: *giggles* You're pretty cute like that!  
  
Joey: *blushes*  
  
Piper: Now don't you have a duel to get ready for? *stands up* *grabs his hand* Come on! I'll help you strategize!  
  
Joey: Sounds like a plan!  
  
Read and review!! 


	7. The Battle has begun!

Hey there! I just had an awesome idea for this chapter. I may end the battle city finals early for a special battle..oh well..!  
  
Chapter 7: The War begins  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Joey: *comes out of his room with Piper* Dis should be perfect!  
  
Piper: That should make you win against Penny.  
  
Joey: I will feel kinda bad beating a girl though.  
  
Serenity: *Waiting with Tristan, Duke, Tea, Haylie, & Lily* It's about time you showed up!  
  
Lily: Piper, I think you should come with me.  
  
Piper: What's wrong.  
  
Haylie: You really need to hear it . Because some one's here to see you.  
  
Joey: But Piper, hurry dis up!  
  
Piper: Why don't you go with everyone, I'll be there when I'm done.  
  
Joey: But I'll need your support!  
  
Tristan: The girl said she'll be there when she can! Don't forget you have Serenity!  
  
Tea: Come on or we're going to be late!  
  
Joey: Okay...*leaves with everyone*  
  
Piper: You guys have to ruin everything! Stop pushing me Lily!  
  
Haylie: *opens the door*  
  
Lily: *pushes Piper * In you go!  
  
Piper: *rubs head* *looks* Who are you?  
  
Shadi: *standing with Marik, Ishizu, and Odion* Hello, Piper. I am Shadi. I am one of the Elder's aides.  
  
Piper: oh really?  
  
Ishizu: Shadi's just here to tell you what he's found out.  
  
Shadi: That Penny...she doesn't appeal to you in anyway to be suspicious?  
  
Piper: Not really, she looks like a very nice person.  
  
Shadi: Do not judge her on how she acts. She is really Mistress 9 in disguise!  
  
Piper: *steps back and gasps* Are you series?  
  
Haylie: They're way serious. Mistress 9 took over a helpless human's body because she was just a mere shadow and she was about to fade away. Do you realize Joey is going to go against her and the outcome of that battle. She has the millennium rod and she could trap his mind in the shadow realm like...Marik did when he was evil.  
  
Lily: No offense there.  
  
Marik: I completely understand.  
  
Haylie: & That mysterious guy in that gray robe? That's her right hand man. He'll make sure she wins at all costs. Joey, is going to get seriously hurt because Mistress 9 has Obvelisk!  
  
Piper: Not if I have something to do with it! *runs*  
  
Odion: Piper!  
  
Shadi: Let her go. It is her own destiny she chooses to avoid because of this man. She will fight the battle that has been not prophesized by the Elder. But the out come will be fatal. Meaning one thing..  
  
Ishizu: The battle has begun..  
  
Lily: Oh man...  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Piper: *running* I hope you didn't start yet! *runs out to the stadium* DAH! They began!  
  
Yami: You're finally here!  
  
Tristan: Joey's in the lead, just in case you wanted to know.  
  
Haylie: *comes out with Lily* Guh...  
  
Piper: Joey!!  
  
Joey: *looks down* Hey! You're out here! Look at me! I'm winning!  
  
Mistress 9: Kupo!  
  
Piper: That's Mistress 9 in disguise! She's gunna critical hurt you!  
  
*all gasp*  
  
Serenity: My brother's gunna get hurt?!  
  
Tristan: What's the big idea, Piper?  
  
Mistress 9: Kupo, dispose of her!  
  
Kupo: (made up) *points at Piper* MEGA BOMB DI WIND!!  
  
*gust of wind blows at Piper*  
  
Piper: *blocking herself* *get's blown off the blimp*  
  
*all panic*  
  
Joey: PIPER!!  
  
Yami: No!  
  
Kupo: *jumps off the blimp after her*  
  
Piper: *falling away from the blimp quickly* LEVITATION! *starts floating * *grunts and flies away from the blimp*  
  
Kupo: *flies after her*  
  
Haylie: *looking down* Don't worry! She's fine! Continue to duel!  
  
Joey: I won't ! *puts cards away*  
  
Seto: If you want to keep your place in the finals you'll duel Wheeler! OR do you want do be disqualified!  
  
Mistress 9: Go ahead boy! Go see if your little girlfriend is okay!  
  
Joey: *growls*  
  
Piper: *flying away*  
  
Kupo: *energy wave forms in hands**sends*  
  
Haylie & Lily: Piper! *together* Levitation! *both fly towards them*  
  
Tristan: Haylie!! Lily!  
  
Mokuba: This is going to turn out to an all out war Seto!  
  
Joey: AH! *comes down and walks over to the edge with the others*  
  
Lily: *flying with Haylie* Piper, get out of the way!  
  
Piper: *turns* *gets affected by the blast*  
  
Haylie & Lily: *energy blasts form in their hands*  
  
Mistress 9: *points with her millennium rod* Gaia Graze times 2!  
  
*all panic*  
  
Duke: What did she say?  
  
Haylie & Lily: *both about to send their energy blasts to Kupo*  
  
*2 Brass demons appear behind them*  
  
Serenity: *panics* Look out!  
  
Mistress 9: My demons! Take them to oblivion!!  
  
Haylie: *Demon grabs her from behind* AH!  
  
Lily: *demon grabs her from behind* No!  
  
Mistress 9: Destroy yourselves for your mistress !  
  
Yami: *runs*  
  
Brass Demons: *both powering up*  
  
Haylie & Lily: *both screaming*  
  
Tristan: Girls!!  
  
Duke: No!!!  
  
Mai: What's happening?!  
  
*demons burst along with Haylie and Lily*  
  
Piper: *cries* NOOO!!!! *millennium mirror appears in her hand*  
  
Ishizu: She's going to use the mirror!  
  
Odion: For the attack.  
  
Piper: *angry**holding the anger in *  
  
Mistress 9: *smirking*  
  
Yami: *comes up on the platform*  
  
Mistress 9: *turns* Hm?  
  
Yami: Who are you and why did you kill Haylie and Lily?  
  
Mistress 9: You must be the pharaoh I've heard so much about. I am Mistress 9 and I am intent on destroying the last 3 of the lunarian race.  
  
Yami: What sick, twisted plan do you have?! Killing the innocent?  
  
Mistress 9: As long as I kill the lunarians I will reign supreme over everything.  
  
Piper: *starts laughing* *starts laughing out loud*  
  
All: huh?  
  
Seto: She's gone crazy!  
  
Tristan: I think the lost of her sisters is making her crazy.  
  
Joey: She seems to be up to something.  
  
Piper: *Stops laughing* *glares at Mistress 9* You! You're chicken!  
  
Mistres 9: What?!  
  
Piper: You heard me. Get over here you vile woman, before I waste away your only right hand man! You're just chicken because you don't want to fight me yourself!  
  
Yami Bakura: Mistress 9! I'll handle her.  
  
Piper: Oh no you won't. *holds hand up* *squeezes fist*  
  
Yami Bakura: *millennium ring comes off**Turns back to regular Bakura* *faints*  
  
Tea: *runs with Tristan to his aid* Bakura!  
  
Piper: *catches the ring* As of now, you do not own Bakura any more! *throws the ring up* *points mirror to it* MIRROR REFLECTION BLAST! *big blast comes out of the mirror*  
  
*millennium ring disentigrates*  
  
Kupo: *floating there* DAh!  
  
Mistress 9: *gasps*  
  
Yami: You've seen the power of the millennium mirror, now surrender.  
  
Piper: You're just to scared to fight me, mono-e-mono Ms. 9!  
  
Mistress 9: We'll see about that! *flies*  
  
Odion: This is it everyone. The ultimate show down.  
  
Marik: A battle to the death.  
  
Joey: Noo!!!*voice echoes*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
There's the last of the last one! Stay tuned for the other one!  
  
*bows* 


	8. Mistress's defeat! Dimension Break!

Chapter 8! Welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! SO there!  
  
Just the three I think I said lunarians and not the spells. Boy..my hands sure do hurt..I spent all day playing Soul Calibur II ! :P  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Mistress's defeat! Dimension Break!  
  
======================================================================  
  
(by the way, Soul Calibur II inspired me to do this idea so *___^)  
  
Mistress 9: *floating with Kupo*  
  
*thunder strikes*  
  
Tea: Things aren't looking too good!  
  
Ishizu: Kaiba! You must set this blimp down if you want to live!  
  
Odion: The thunder is striking and one of us might get shocked!  
  
Seto: Roland! Tell the driver emergency landing!  
  
Roland: *nods**speaks into walkie talkie* Mr. Kaiba says make an emergency landing.  
  
Kupo: I don't think so. *sends huge energy blast to them*  
  
*all panicking*  
  
*blimp explodes*  
  
*everyone has eyes closed*  
  
Joey: Are we dead?  
  
Haylie: No, you're just floating.  
  
*all look*  
  
Duke: Haylie! Lily!  
  
Haylie & Lily: *both hurt and with torn clothing*  
  
Lily: How ya been?  
  
Piper: Put them some where safe!  
  
*all fly over to a nearest rooftop building*  
  
Tristan: Am I going crazy or did we just fly?  
  
Joey: We may be going crazy.  
  
Mai: What happened to you girls? How did you get back? We thought you two were goners!  
  
Haylie: If you're highly skilled, you'd do just fine.  
  
Lily: Please, everyone stay here. *flies with Haylie*  
  
Yami: Just be careful!  
  
Piper: This is the time of your defeat. We will prevail as will you two will fall. You should get out of that mortal's body because I do not want to hurt an innocent person.  
  
Mistress 9: Do you hear that Kupo? She doesn't want to hurt this human's body.  
  
Kupo: *nods*  
  
Haylie & Lily: *both join Piper*  
  
Piper: It's nice to see you guys back.  
  
Haylie: Hey! Don't mention it! Nobody can get rid of us that easily!  
  
Mistress 9: I thought your Brass Demons got rid of them!!  
  
Kupo: I did! I sent them to the dark dimension!  
  
Piper: Enough with this talk! Let us fight!  
  
Kupo: *lunges*  
  
Haylie & Lily: *both lunge*  
  
Mistress 9: *lunges with the millennium rod*  
  
Piper: *lunges with her millennium mirror*  
  
Kupo: *throwing punches*  
  
Haylie & Lily: *both dodging*  
  
Mistress 9: DIE!!  
  
Piper: *dodging her punches* I am not going to hurt an innocent victim!! *hand glows* If you don't want to come out, I'm gunna have to drag you out! ODION!!  
  
Odion: *flies*  
  
Tristan: How come all of a sudden you guys can fly?  
  
Marik: We have been studying magic for along time. Those who believe they can do it, can perform magic easily.  
  
Mai: That's cool.  
  
Mokuba: This battle is getting intense!  
  
Piper: Say goodbye to your host body! *puts hand in her body*  
  
Mistress 9: *screaming*  
  
Yami: What's she doing?!  
  
Ishizu: It's so retrieval. Since Mistress doesn't want to come out, she's making her come out.  
  
Piper: *struggling*  
  
Haylie: Be careful sis! Don't pick the soul! *dodges*  
  
Piper: I...*pulls the shadow version of Mistress 9 out* KNOW!  
  
Girl: *dizzy**Falls*  
  
Odion: *flies and catches her*  
  
Mistress 9: *looking at her self* You!  
  
Piper: That way , you're more weaker!  
  
Mistress 9: *points her hand* *starts shooting dark energy waves*  
  
Piper: *flying away*  
  
Marik: *card floats out of his deck* Oh!  
  
Ishizu: The card! It goes to it's master!  
  
Joey: What are ya talkin' about Ishizu?  
  
Kupo: *card flies out of his deck* Obvelisk!  
  
Piper: *2 cards fly out of her deck*  
  
Mistress 9: What are you doing?!  
  
*3 god cards turn into real before their eyes*  
  
*all gasp*  
  
Seto: So the Egyptian God cards were really out there!  
  
Tristan: How can they come up with out holograms?!  
  
Joey: Don't you understand, Tristan?  
  
Serenity: Understand what, Joey?  
  
Joey: It's Piper's power! She's doing all this!  
  
Yami: What a minute. Where's "The Celestial Maiden of the Moon?"  
  
Bakura: (he's okay now!) Look!  
  
Piper: *closes eyes* *sword appears in her hands**body changes into the card* *opens eyes*  
  
Yami: I get it now! Piper' soul is the Celestial maiden of the moon!  
  
Joey: She's a duelin' card?! Now I way freaked out.  
  
Haylie: *holds Kupo in place*  
  
Lily: *holds Mistress 9 in place*  
  
Mistress 9: I was so close!  
  
Moon Maiden: I think not. *points sword*  
  
*a black portal opens and starts sucking things in *  
  
Haylie: *let's go of Kupo* Adios!  
  
Kupo: *screams* *get's sucked inside*  
  
Moon Maiden : this is your end.  
  
Lily: Bye-Bye! *let's her go*  
  
Mistress 9: *body turns into black smoke* Noo!!!! *gets sucked in*  
  
*all cheering*  
  
Serenity: She did it!  
  
Joey: Good bye Mrs. Bad witch!  
  
Yami: *turns back to Yugi* Wait! Why isn't the portal closed?!  
  
Lily: Alright! You can turn off the power now!  
  
*gang starts floating up*  
  
Duke: Now what's going on?!  
  
Ishizu: It seems we're going to get sucked in!  
  
Seto: Dah!  
  
Obvelisk: *get's sucked in*  
  
Ra: *get's sucked in*  
  
Slifer: *get's sucked in*  
  
Haylie & Lily: *both get sucked in* AH!  
  
Others: *all get sucked in and screaming*  
  
Moon Maiden: *gets sucked in*  
  
*portal closes*  
  
Uh-Oh..what's happened?  
  
On the next chapter..  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh gang has fallen into another dimension. But where? The most amazing discovery is about to be found that will change the lives of Lily, Haylie, and Piper forever! 


	9. The Amenkian Village of Matador

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO !! I wish...*sobs*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Chapter 9: The Amenkian Village of Matador  
  
====================================================================  
  
**ELDER's HOUSE**  
  
Joey: *sprawled out sleeping on a bed*  
  
Piper: * sitting next to his bed with Serenity* Does he always sleep like this?  
  
Serenity: All the time. You should see him in his pjs.  
  
Haylie & Tea: *both come in Tristan and Duke's room*  
  
Tristan & Duke: *both sleeping in the same bed*  
  
Haylie: Well ain't that attractive?  
  
Tea: They had another bed here.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Yugi: *comes in with Mai*  
  
Piper: How was your walk around the village?  
  
Mai: I'll tell ya, these amenkian people sure are friendly. *shows them the new jewelery she bought*  
  
Piper: Oh I'm so sure.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Lily: *in Seto Kaiba's room*  
  
Mokuba: Do you think he's ever going to wake up, Lily?  
  
Lily: He's bound to snap out of it soon. *gets up*  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Piper: I think I should wake him up. Mmm...*looks around the room* Aha! Sorry Yodi! *picks the feather of a parrot* *starts rubbing Joey's nose*  
  
Joey: Ah...Ah...ACHOO! *wakes up* What's da big idea? Huh? Piper? Serenity? Where are we ? Piper?! *hugs her*  
  
Piper: *getting choked* uff!  
  
Joey: You're you! You're back!  
  
Piper: *raspy voice* Yes and if you don't let go of me I won't be able to tell you where we are.  
  
Yugi: *comes in* I'd like to know too.  
  
Piper: Well...This is the Amenkian Village of Matador. We're in another dimension.  
  
Joey & Yugi: What?!  
  
Piper: How this happened...the sword I used to defeat Mistress 9...it open a hole in dimensions and it sort of ...transported us here. For the time being..  
  
Joey: How are we goin' to get home?  
  
Piper: Lily's working that out with the villagers here. The amenkian people have a very high magic that can transport people to places so don't worry, Lily and her people will find a way home for you guys.  
  
Yugi: "Lily's people?" I thought she was yours and Haylie's sister?  
  
Piper: She is, she's half Lunarian, half Amenkian. What a big surprise this was for her. We thought her people were extinct. Who knew they were hiding in another dimension?  
  
Joey: Piper..what were you talkin' about "findin' a way home for you guys?" You are comin' back with us.  
  
Piper: *sits up* I'd rather not talk about that. *walks*  
  
Serenity: I wonder what's wrong?  
  
Joey: *thinking*"She's not thinkin' about stayin' is she?"  
  
========================================================================  
  
***LUNCH TIME***  
  
Joey: What good lookin' food!  
  
Elder: Dig in everyone! There's plenty so help yourselves to seconds!  
  
Mai: So Lily says your race came here to hide from that Mistress 9 woman? Why?  
  
Elder: Yes, we were forced to go into hiding. After knowing what she did with the lunarian race she was going after our amenkian race that's when one of the other previous elder before me thought of a dimensional hop where our race can hide and survive on it's own.  
  
Mokuba: How long has your race have been in hiding?  
  
Elder: About 1000 years.  
  
All: 1000 years?!  
  
Elder: I know, it's a surprise! *old man chuckle* I don't blame you. But now Mistress 9 has been defeated, we can return to the regular dimension. But we can't figure a way out home.  
  
Haylie: Well it's a good thing we have Lily and her top amenkian thinkers on the case!! How is the project coming along anyway?  
  
Lily: Good I suppose.  
  
Seto: You suppose?  
  
Lily: We're almost there!!  
  
Yugi: I have 2 questions.  
  
Elder: Yes, young man?  
  
Yugi: What are amenkians?  
  
Lily: My people. Amenkians. They're sort of a alien race that were born to fight and there's three levels of amenkians you could be. You would have different features because of the level you obtain. You get angel wings for flight but when you get blue hair as a novice, then if you get strong enough you get red hair as an experienced fighter and when you get more power than that, you'll get blonde hair which means you'll be a very advanced amenkian fighter.  
  
Duke: So you're a novice?  
  
Lily: *sighs* Yes, sadly. I stink.  
  
Piper: What's your second question, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah! My second question is that since the amenkian race has been living here for that number of years, how can you all get your supplies and the necessities that you need. Like for instance: water?  
  
Elder: Ah, that's a very good question, my boy. In this village, we have a place called the Magic Depot. 2 amenkians that have achieved to blonde hairs mean they have summoning magic. We go there for things we need. As of now we do have every thing we could possibly ask for. But it takes many years for a person to achieve summoning magic.  
  
Serenity: So say if one of the magic depot people were getting old and they die and there no one to do summoning magic what would happen?  
  
Haylie: The people would ration their supplies little by little until another magic depot person achieves the advanced stage.  
  
Tea: So you would have to wait for awhile? That's horrible!  
  
Piper: Well whatta ya gunna do when you're trying to survive? Just starve and waste away?!  
  
Elder: Calm down Piper!  
  
Piper: Ugh! *slams head down on table* ow.  
  
Villager: *Comes in* *in amenkian*(amenkian is like a mixture of Russian and Italian language in one) Lily! Lily! Come this way!  
  
Lily: *in amenkian* I'll be right there!  
  
Seto: What kind of language was that?  
  
Elder: why it's our native language. Amenkian!  
  
Lily: *Gets up and leaves*  
  
*seconds later*  
  
Lily: *from outside* WHOO-HOO! Yeah! *comes in* You guys!  
  
Tristan: What's up?  
  
Lily: They found you a way home!  
  
And that's the end of that chapter!  
  
Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!  
  
Need I say more? Review! 


	10. New Unforgotten Friends

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Alright? Good. Grand. Wonderful. I 'm glad we got all that clear.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Chapter 10: The Sisters are staying behind  
  
========================================================================  
  
***HOLY TEMPLE OF MATADOR***  
  
*villagers gathered around*  
  
Lily: They finally found it! A spell for you guys to go home!  
  
Tristan: "Us?" You mean you guys too, right?  
  
Haylie: I don't think so. This spell can only transport the maximum of 12 people. Meaning you, Joey, Yugi, Mai, Tea, Bakura, Ishizu, Marik, Odion, & Duke & Serenity, Seto and Mokuba.  
  
Joey: Then one of us will stay here and 1 of you go!  
  
Tea: Yeah!  
  
Piper: To tell you the truth guys, we don't really have a home in Domino. We just came there from Egypt to participate in the Battle City Tournament which was horribly ended by Mistress 9's appearance.  
  
Serenity: You can stay at my house until you find one!  
  
Tea: You can stay with me!  
  
Yugi: Or my house! I'm sure my grandpa wouldn't mind!  
  
Mai: Or my humble aboad. I wouldn't mind other ladies around to give me some fashion advice!  
  
Piper: That's some really good offers but- we're needed here. Matador is starting to become a falling dimension. We are the only ones who have the power to hold the dimension up for awhile. So you guys have to go on with out us.  
  
Joey: I can't believe it...we were just startin to get to know each other and you're leavin' me?  
  
Piper: We'll meet each other some day again..Don't worry.  
  
Elder: Lily, if you may.  
  
Lily: *nods* If you guys could stand together in a line.  
  
*all stand in a line*  
  
Serenity: *holding in tears*  
  
Lily: It was great meeting you guys,  
  
Priest: *hands her the book*  
  
Lily: *starts reading in amenkian* ( This doesn't rhyme so excuse me!) Darkness and winds come to my aide, and help these 10 travelers go to their rightful realm. By the amenkian gods I call upon your power and transport these humans to which they rightfully belong to. *eyes glowing blue(Like her eyes) I command you!  
  
*gang starts glowing*  
  
Piper: *holding in tears*  
  
Joey: *looking at her*  
  
Seto: *disappears first*  
  
Mokuba: Good bye! *disappears*  
  
Yugi: *disappears*  
  
Duke: I won't forget you Haylie! *disappears*  
  
Haylie: *wipes tears*  
  
Tristan: *disappears*  
  
Bakura: *disappears*  
  
Marik: *disappears*  
  
Odion: *disappears*  
  
Ishizu: Until we meet again friends.  
  
Girls: *both nod*  
  
Ishizu: *disappears*  
  
Mai: Bye girls. *disappears*  
  
Serenity: *disappears**voice echoes* Good bye!  
  
Piper: *runs and hugs Joey*  
  
Joey: I'll neva forget you Piper. *disappears*  
  
Piper: *hugs the air* *tears falling down*  
  
Elder: *walks up to her* *puts a hand on her shoulder*  
  
Piper: *falls onto her knees* *starts crying*  
  
Lily & Haylie: *both comfort her*  
  
Haylie: Who knew a person who you just met...  
  
Lily: you would make an immediate connection with them...then you would have to say good-bye to them so suddenly.  
  
Elder: No need to worry girls, I am certain you'll be able to see them again.  
  
*earth quake*  
  
*all panic*  
  
======================================================================  
  
**DOMINO PIER***  
  
*all looking at the moon*  
  
Tristan: Man...what an adventure.  
  
Mai: I'll say. At least I have souvenirs.  
  
Yugi: I'll never forget Lily, Haylie or Piper. Ever!  
  
Joey: *teary* *Smiles* Me neither, Yuge. Me neither.  
  
========================================================================  
  
*sobs* I have to be so evil! Don't worry folks! This isn't over yet! 


	11. A Brand new Problem

Here we are at the last chapter? What? Am I really evil? I don't see horns coming out of my head. Hn.  
  
Well I dunno, it's kinda like a cliff hanger.  
  
That day, since the girls were brought back the humans to their original world, the amenkian dimension crumbled down. But luckily, as smart as Lily was, she transported all of the amenkian villagers and herself, Haylie and Piper to a much better place. She even moved to her ultimate level. A blondie! Since she's a high level magic user now, she has the ability to summon what ever she can think of. & What did she do? She summoned a whole new planet in a place in space where they won't be disturbed by what humans call "astronauts" and the only place they know of. With all the necessities they need. It could be call Earth 2 but they sticked with Amenkia . Now they could go see their friends after not visiting for 3 months! But...A new enemy called Dark Star got to them first...guess what happens? Dark Star is a purple looking demon with black wings incase you wanted to know....Who is dark star you say? A big enemy of the pharaoh's that you'll learn about later.  
  
This might be a short chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-Oh!!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Demi(possessed people)-Piper, Haylie, & Lily: *black upside down moon symbols on their forehead* *all wearing duel disks* *all walking through the city*  
  
*all approach the school*  
  
*gang laughing*  
  
Yugi: Huh? Would you guys look! It's Piper, Haylie and Lily! They're back!  
  
Tristan: Well whatta ya know!  
  
Joey: Piper!  
  
Demi-Piper: *not smiling*  
  
Duke: You look well Haylie! You too Lily!  
  
Demi-Haylie & Lily: *both not smiling*  
  
Joey: *about to run to Piper to give her a hug*  
  
Yugi: *turns into Yami* Joey wait!  
  
Joey: What?! Whatsa matta, Yugi? I was gunna hug my gal pal here.  
  
Yami: They're not themselves. Look at their foreheads.  
  
*all look*  
  
Tea: They all have upside down crescent moons on them.  
  
Yami: *nods* That's an evil trade mark. Of Dark Star.  
  
Demi-Piper: *distorted voice* You got that right Pharaoh! Now! You better duel me right now or else...  
  
Demi-Haylie & Lily: *both have fangs showing* *both surrounding the others*  
  
Demi-Piper:* distorted voice* My minions will take your friends to the Dark Palace where they will become my slaves.  
  
Duke: No way!  
  
Joey: *growls* Get out of Piper whoever you are!  
  
Yami: What do you want out of this?!  
  
Demi-Piper: * distorted voice* I want...your puzzle. *smirks*  
  
*gang all cornered*  
  
Demi-Haylie & Lily: *both chuckling evily*  
  
Demi-Piper: *starts laughing evily*  
  
Yami: *worried*  
  
And that's the end of that chapter!! Cliff hanger because that's the end of the story!! 


	12. PREVIEWS for the sequel

Anyway, That was the last chapter folks! Depending on how many reviews I get, I'm gunna make a sequel. Here's what to expect: (I'm gunna try to make it like how I saw the previews of the Yu-Gi-Oh battle city finals)  
  
***SCHOOL***  
  
Demi-Piper: *distorted voice* You better duel me now or I will have my friends take your friends to see Lord Dark star at the Dark Palace! *laughs*  
  
Yami: *worried*  
  
========================================================================  
  
Serenity: *runs with Mai* Joey! What's going on here?  
  
========================================================================  
  
Demi-Piper:*distorted voice* Prepare for your defeat Yami! We will duel on my grounds. *looks at Haylie & Lily*  
  
Demi-Haylie & Lily: *both disappear with the others*  
  
Tea: Yugi! *voice echoes*  
  
Yami: No!! You said if I lose you'll take them away!  
  
Demi-Piper: *distorted voice*Hey, we haven't dueled yet.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
***DARK PALACE***  
  
Phoenix: ( a young tomboyish girl with red hair, looking almost Pan's age (pan from GT, duh) *comes running in the cells with Marik and Odion*  
  
Marik: Guys!  
  
Tea: Marik! Odion!  
  
Tristan: Who's the girl?  
  
Phoenix: *picking the lock* I'm Phoenix, I believe my sisters never informed you about me.  
  
Joey: DAH! There's another of you!  
  
Duke: Just setting the record straight, how many are you?  
  
Phoenix: Just us 4! *opens the cell * Come on! We gotta get all of you out of here!  
  
=========================================================================  
  
**BATTLE ARENA(in Dark Palace)***  
  
*Demi-Piper, Haylie, & Lily all standing next to Dark Star*  
  
Dark Star: *laughs evily* Ready to duel me, Pharaoh?  
  
========================================================================  
  
Yami: If I win, you have to set all of my friends go! And when I mean all of them, I mean getting those 3 out of your control for good!  
  
Dark Star: Fine! But if I win, I get your millennium puzzle!  
  
Yami: We'll see!  
  
========================================================================  
  
*all running*  
  
*rocks start coming down*  
  
Tristan: *dodging everything* Man! What's going on here?  
  
Marik: Dark Star's palace is booby trapped at every corner so we have to be careful where we step!  
  
Joey: *steps*  
  
*ground starts crumbling apart*  
  
All: *falling and screaming*  
  
Phoenix: Levitation! *all fly up*  
  
========================================================================  
  
*gang come into the area*  
  
Tea: Yugi!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Mai: This must be the battle of the century.  
  
Joey: More like da battle of da universe.  
  
Duke: No one can decide who can win from now.  
  
Odion: We're doomed.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Dark Star: Prepare to face the inevitable, Yami! I play, Dark King! Arise my liege and defeat the pharaoh once and for all!  
  
*a dark monster comes to life*  
  
Yami: *sweat drops(not to be funny)* Oh no...It's over...  
  
Piper's voice: *speaking to him telepathically* "No it's not"  
  
======================================================================  
  
There you have it. The previews for the next sequel when I get free time to write it that is!  
  
Thank you very mush! 


End file.
